ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War
IG-88 And The Avengers: Infinity War is the fifty-second installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy and the twenteith installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Following the destruction of Asgard, and having acquired the Power Stone from the planet Xandar, The Horde Of Darkness and First Order led by Kylo Ren, General Hux, Captain Phasma, Thanos, and his adoptive children Cull Obsidian, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Corvus Glaive intercept the ship with the surviving Asgardians to extract the Space Stone from the Tesseract. Thor, Loki, and Hulk are powerless to stop them. Heimdall uses the Bifröst to send Hulk to Earth, then is killed by Kylo Ren. Killing Loki and taking the Space Stone, The Horde Of Darkness, The First Order, and Thanos depart with his children and obliterate the ship. Hulk crash-lands at the Sanctum Sanctorum of Stephen Strange and his major domo Wong in New York City, and reverts to Bruce Banner. After hearing of Thanos' intention to kill half the universe's population, as well as hearing of The Horde Of Darkness and First Order being at Thanos' side, Strange enlists the help of Tony Stark. The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Finn, and Rey later crash land into the sanctum following a rift caused by Kylo Ren in the events of IG-88's Adventures of Star Wars Episode 9 that separated the entire Squad and Resistance, sending them to different locations. Maw, Obsidian, and The TGWTG Squad arrive to retrieve the Time Stone in Strange's possession. After a battle including Peter Parker and some characters who associated with The 88 Squad, Maw and The Horde Of Darkness capture Strange; Stark, Parker, and The 88 Squad led by IG-88, Finn, and Rey pursue Maw's spaceship while Wong remains to protect the sanctum. Banner contacts the other Avengers and 88 Squad members. In Scotland, Midnight, Glaive, The First Order (led by General Hux and Captain Phasma), and The Horde Of Darkness ambush Wanda Maximoff and Vision. They are rescued by Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, and Sam Wilson, and seek shelter with James Rhodes at the Avengers' headquarters. Soon after arriving, The 88 Squad led by IG-80, IG-72, BB-8, and Poe Dameron crash land into the headquarters. Vision offers to sacrifice himself by proposing Maximoff destroy the Mind Stone in his forehead to keep Thanos and Kylo Ren from retrieving it. Rogers, Dameron, and IG-80 suggest they travel to Wakanda, which may have the resources to remove the Stone without destroying Vision. The Guardians of the Galaxy respond to a distress call from the Asgardian ship and rescue Thor. The 88 Squad led by IG-82, IG-83, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and The Reservoir Bots soon crash land into the ship. Thor surmises Thanos, Kylo Ren, and The Horde Of Darkness will be looking for the Reality Stone, which is in the possession of the Collector at Knowhere. Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and The Reservoir Bots accompany Thor to Nidavellir to retrieve a weapon capable of killing Thanos, while Peter Quill, Gamora, Drax, Mantis, and The 88 Squad led by IG-82 and IG-83 find Thanos, Kylo Ren, and The Horde Of Darkness at Knowhere with the Reality Stone already in his possession. After a brief battle between 82 & 83's Squad and The Horde Of Darkness, they, Kylo Ren, and Thanos capture Gamora, who is his adoptive daughter. Gamora reveals the location of the Soul Stone when Nebula, another adoptive daughter of Thanos, is tortured. Thanos, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, Nostalgia Critic, and AVGN take Gamora to Vormir, a desolate planet where Red Skull, keeper of the Soul Stone, informs Thanos the stone can only be retrieved by sacrificing someone he loves. Thanos reluctantly throws Gamora to her death, which grants Thanos the Soul Stone. Meanwhile, Nebula, after getting repaired thanks to Nostalgia Critic accidentally detonating a device that caused her to explode earlier in the film, much to the villains' and Gamoras' (who tries to attack Critic but is held back by Undertaker) dismay, kills General Hux (who is responsible for repairing her) and several stormtroopers, then escapes captivity and requests the remaining Guardians and The 88 Squad meet her on Titan, Thanos' home planet. Stark, Parker, and 88's Squad, after reviving the trophies of Shara Mitzuki and her allies (who were all turned to trophies by Thanos & his children in Kanata & Shara Mitzuki's Adventures Of Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side Of Dimensions), eject Maw from his ship and rescue Strange, but The TGWTG Squad escape. The ship lands at Titan, where the heroes meet Quill, Drax and Mantis, as well as 88's squad and Shara's team reuniting with 82 & 83's squad. Strange uses the Time Stone to view millions of futures and tells the others there is only one in which Thanos, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness lose. The group forms a plan to confront the villains and remove the Infinity Gauntlet from Thanos. Thanos and The Horde Of Darkness teleport to Titan to retrieve the Time Stone, with Thanos justifying his plan to Strange as necessary to ensure the survival of the universe. After a long battle, the group subdue the villains until Nebula arrives and deduces that Thanos killed Gamora. Nostalgia Critic then lies by telling Quill he killed Gamora after accidentally shooting her. Enraged, Quill retaliates by attacking and holding Critic hostage. However, when Shara asks what happened to his brother Kanata, Nebula tells her that Thanos turned him into a trophy and destroyed him. Shara, being more enraged than Quill, attacks Thanos, allowing him to overpower them and break the group's hold, while Nostalgia Critic also breaks free of Quill by kicking him in the crotch. Despite The 88 Squad & Shara's Team defeating The Horde Of Darkness once again causing them to escape, Strange surrenders the Time Stone in exchange for Thanos sparing Stark, and Thanos departs for Earth. Thor, Rocket, Groot, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and The Reservoir Bots meet Eitri at an abandoned Nidavellir, and the heroes create Stormbreaker, an enchanted maul that grants Thor the power of the Bifröst. Back on Earth, the Avengers and 80's Squad arrive in Wakanda and task Shuri to safely extract the Mind Stone from Vision. Thanos' army, led by Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness, invade Wakanda and the Avengers & 80's Squad mount a defense alongside King T'Challa and the Wakandan forces. Thor, Rocket, Groot, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2, and The Reservoir Bots arrive on Earth via the Bifröst and rally the defenders. Midnight, Obsidian, and Glaive are killed and their army destroyed, and Eclipsa Butterfly, who has not been seen since the events of IG-88's Adventures of Harry Potter & The Deathly Hallows Part II, saves 80's Squad from Kylo Ren's wrath and defeats him with her own wand powers, but he survives and escapes. Unfortunately, Thanos arrives and retrieve the Mind Stone from Vision, destroying him. Despite being severely wounded by Thor, Thanos activates the Infinity Gauntlet then teleports away, while The Horde Of Darkness and First Order suffer another defeat once again courtesey of 80's Squad and The Reservoir Bots, causing them to escape. Thanos' plan comes to fruition as people begin disintegrating, including Bucky Barnes, Drax, Groot, Mantis, Maximoff, Parker, Quill, Strange, T'Challa, Wilson, and some members of The Reservoir Bots, 80's Squad (including IG-72), all of Shara's Team, and 88, 82, & 83's squad (including IG-82 and IG-83). The surviving heroes are left separated: Nebula, Stark, and the remaining members of 88, 82, & 83's squad are stranded on Titan; Rogers, Thor, Banner, Romanoff, Rhodes, Rocket, Okoye, M'Baku, and the remaining members of 80's Squad and The Reservoir Bots remain on the Wakandan battlefield. In a deleted scene, back at their HQ, Kylo Ren reveals to The First Order and the rest of The Horde Of Darkness his supporting of The Decimation, much to their dismay but Kylo, after using the force to choke hold The Horde Of Darkness, orders them to accept it or die. Meanwhile, Thanos, healed, awakens on another planet and watch the sunrise alone in satisfaction, without The First Order or The Horde Of Darkness at his side. In a mid-credit scene, in Chicago, Nick Fury transmits a distress signal to Carol Danvers, as he and Maria Hill disintegrate along with countless others worldwide. In a post-credits scene, we see several brief scenes of several locations from previous films, showing nothing but emptiness, most likely because of the effects of Thanos's Snap. The last location we go to is Scott Lang's house, where it seems empty at first, until we see the giant pet ant, who has been seen multiple times in IG-88 Meets Ant-Man And The Wasp covering for Lang’s house arrest and has apprently survived the snap, doing another drum solo. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA TRIVIA *Even though Kylo Ren, The First Order, and The Horde Of Darkness are supporting them, Thanos declares that he and his children work for no one, and that he does things his way on his own, with assistance from his children when needed. *The following heroes will disintegrate after Thanos's finger snap at the end of Part I, alongside Bucky, Several Wakandian Warriors, T'Challa, Groot, Wanda, Wilson, Mantis, Drax, Quill, Strange, and Parker: **Aang **Aelita Shaeffer **Aggretsuko **Aisha Campbell **Akiza Izinski **Akko Kagari **Al (Fullmetal Alchemist) **Alice Gehabich **Alisha Diphda **Amanda O’Neill **Amethyst **Amu, Yaya, & Rima **Amy Rose **Android 18 **Andros **Anna Boonchuy & Sprig **Antauri **Applejack **Argent **Asakura Anna **Ash Ketchum **Astro Boy **Asuna **Auriana **Bakura Ryou **Bart Simpson **Baymax **Beauty (Bobobo) **Bee & Puppycat **Ben Tennyson **Beth Tezuka **Bickslow **Big G **Billy & Mandy **Billy Cranston **Bisca Connell **Bishop (Omar Sy) **Blake Belladonna **Blaze The Cat **Blink (Fan Bingbing) **Blinky **Bob Belcher **Bobby (Bobby’s World) **Bobby Drake / Iceman (Shawn Ashmore) **Bobobo-Bo Bo-bobo **Bolin **Bonnie (Pokemon) **Boone **Brain **Brown Bear **Bunnicula **Bushido **Buster Bunny **Cake The Cat **Calamity Coyote **Caliban Del Salan **Calypso **Candy Chiu **Capper **Captain Falcon **Carla (Fairy Tail) **Carlos Vallerte **Cassie Chan **Cat Noir **Charmy Bee **Chester & Harold **Chewbacca **Chiro **Chloe Carmichael **Chris Kirkman **Chris Yukine **CJ **Classic Sonic **Classic Tails **Clover **Constanze Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger **Coran **Cornelia Hale **Cosmo The Seedrian **Cosmo, Wanda, & Poof **Cream & Cheese **Crona **Cure Lovely & Cure Princess **Cyborg **Danielle Moonstar / Mirage (Blu Hunt) **Darkwing Duck **Darwin Watterson **Death The Kid **Dee Dee **Dendy **Dexter **Diane (7 Deadly Sins anime) **Diddy Kong **Dipper Pines **Discord **Dizzy Devil **Dojo **Donald (Kingdom Hearts) **Donald Duck (DuckTales reboot) **Donatello (2012) **Donkey Kong **Dopinder (Karan Soni) **Doraemon **Doremi Harukaze **Doug Funnie **Dr. Tenma **Drift **E123 Omega **Eda & King **Eileen Roberts **Elfman Strauss **Elmyra Duff **Emerald Goldenbraid **Ena Seishuin **Enid **Erica Blandelli **Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto (Michael Fassbender) **Erza Scarlet **Evergreen **Falco Lombardi **Fangbone & Bill **Fifi La Fume **Finn (Star Wars) **Fix-It Felix **Flame Princess **Fluttershy **Fox McCloud **Francine Smith **Frank Castle Sr. / The Punisher (Ray Stevenson) **Franky (One Piece) **Fred (Big Hero 6) **Fred Jones Jr. **Freed Justine **Frieza **Future Trunks **Gajeel Redfox **Garnet **Gemerl **Ghost Rider (Nicolas Cage) **Gibson **Gildarts Clive **Glitter Force **Gloria “Sparrow” Daavil **Gogo Dodo **GoGo Tomago **Goofy (Kingdom Hearts) **Goten **Grandpa Max **Grenda **Grim **Gumball Watterson **Gunz Lazar **Gwen Stacy / Spider-Gwen (Into The SpiderVerse) **Gwen Tennyson **Hana Makihatayama **Hanazuki **Hank McCoy / Beast (Kelsey Grammer) **Hank McCoy / Beast (Nicholas Hoult) **Hannah England **Happy (Fairy Tail) **Haruko Haruhara **Hay Lin **Hayley Smith **Hazuki Fujiwara **He-Man (2002) **Hektor **Hello Kitty **Heppokomaru **Hermione Granger **High Five Ghost **Hilda (Netflix’s Hilda) **Hiro Hamada **Holly McClane **Homer Simpson **Honey Lemon **Horrid Henry **Hot Rod **Hot Spot **Human Torch (Chris Evans) **Human Torch (Michael B Jordan) **Ice Bear **Ichigo Kurosaki **Ichigo Momomiya **IG-72 **IG-83 **Illyana Rasputin / Magik (Anya Taylor-Joy) **Ino Yamanaka **Inspector Gadget **InuYasha **Invisible Woman (Jessica Alba) **Invisible Woman (Kate Mara) **Iris (Pokemon) **Iris & Talia **Irma Lair **Jaden Yuki **Jake The Dog **Jake Vallory **Janna **Jasminka Atonenko **Jenny Wakeman **Jeremie Belpois **Jericho **Jiji **Jinbe **Jinora **Joe Brown **Joey Wheeler **John McClane **Johnny Test **JP Shibayama **Julie Makimoto **Julie Yamamoto **Justin Stewart **Kagome **Kai **Kairi **Kanata Mitzuki **Kanata’s Team **Katara **Katherine “Kat” Hillard **Keith **Kelly & Tad **Kiki **Killowatt **Kim Possible **Kirby **Kirka Akatsuki **Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat (Ellen Page) **KO **Kole & Gnarrk **Krillin **Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler (Kodi Smit-McPhee) **Ladybug **Laki Olietta **Lance **Lapis Lazuli **Launch **Launchpad McQuack (2017) **Laura Kinney / X-23 (Dafne Keen) **Laxus Dreyar **Leni Loud **Leo & Luna **Leonardo (2012) **Lie Ren **Lily Loud **Lin Beifong **Linda Belcher **Link **Lion-O (2011) **Lisa Simpson **Lisanna Strauss **Little Beeper **Liz Thompson **Lois Griffin **Loke **Lori Loud **Lotte Jansson **Luan Loud **Lucy Heartfilia **Lucy Loud **Lumpy Space Prince **Luna Loud **Luz (Owl House) **Lydia (cartoon) **Lynn Loud **Mabel Pines **Macao Conbolt **Maggie Simpson **Majin Buu **Maka Albarn **Makarov Dreyar **Mako **Malvaron **Marceline **Marco Diaz **Margaret **Marge Simpson **Marie / Rogue (Anna Paquin) **Mark EVO **Marron **Mas y Menos **Master Roshi **Matt Olsen **Max (Pokemon) **Max Alors **Maz Kanata **Mega Man **Melvin, Timmy, Teether, & Bobby **Mest Gryder **Meta Knight **Mewtwo **Michelangelo (2012) **Milhouse Van Houtten **Milo Kalamani **Mimi Tasogare **Mina Monroe **Minka Mark **Mirajane Strauss **Miroku **Monkey D Luffy **Montana Max **Monty Uno **Moon Butterfly **Mordecai & Rigby **Mr. Fantastic (Ioan Gruffudd) **Mr. Fantastic (Miles Teller) **Mr. Gar **Mr. Popo **Mr. Satan **Muscle Man **Nathan Adams **Natsu Dragneel **Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Brianna Hildebrand) **Nicky Little **Noby **Nora Valkyrie **Nora Wakeman **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 362 **Numbuh 4 **Odd Della Robbia **Omy **Oolong **Origami Tobilichi **Ororo Munroe / Storm (Alexandra Shipp) **Otto **Otto **Ox-King **Panda Bear **Patti Mayonnaise **Patty Thompson **Peach & Daisy **Pearl **Penn Zero **Penny Fitzgerald **Penny Gadget **Penny Ling **Pepper Clark **Peppy Hare **Peridot **Peter Griffin **Philmac **Piccolo **Pidge **Pikachu **Ping-Pong **Pinkie Pie **Piotr Rasputin / Colossus (Stefan Kapicic) **Plucky Duck **Plum **Poe Dameron **Pony Head **Pop Harukaze **Pops **Porlyuscia **Prince Bubblegum **Princess Allura **Princess Bubblegum **Princess Candace **Princess Celestia **Princess Skystar **Professor Utonium **Puar **Queen Nova **Rad **Rahne Sinclair / Wolfsbane (Maisie Williams) **Rainbow Dash **Raphael (2012) **Rarity **Raven **Raven Darkholme / Mystique (Jennifer Lawrence) **Rebecca Hawkins **Red Star **Rekuta Kadoko **Remy LeBeau / Gambit (Channing Tatum) **Renamon **Retasu Midorikawa **Rey (Star Wars) **Riku **River Butterfly **ROB 64 **Roberta Da Costa / Sunspot (Adam Canto) **Roberta Da Costa / Sunspot (Henry Zaga) **Robin (Teen Titans) **Robotboy **Robotgirl **Rock Lee **Rocky DeSantos **Ron Stoppable **Ron Weasley **Ronnie Anne **Rosalina & Luma **Rouge The Bat **Ruby Rose **Rukia Kuchiki **Ryuko Matoi **Sailor Chibi Moon **Sailor Jupiter **Sailor Mercury **Sailor Moon **Sailor Pluto **Sailor Venus **Sally Acorn **Sam **Sam Manson **Samus Aran / Zero Suit Samus **Sanji **Sashi **Satsuki **Scootaloo **Scott Summers / Cyclops (James Marsden) **Scott Summers / Cyclops (Tye Sheridan) **Scrooge McDuck (2017) **Select Members Of The New Witch Order **Select Members Of The Power Rangers Incarnations (including the 2017 versions) **Select Members Of The Reservoir Bots **Seto Kaiba **Several Resistance Fighters **Sgt. Calhoun **Shadow Gear **Shadow The Hedgehog **Shara MItzuki **Sheldon **Shido Itsuka **Shining Armor **Shion Kiba **Shirley The Loon **Shiro **Silver Surfer (Doug Jones / Laurence Fishburne, voice) **Silver The Hedgehog **Skeeter **Skips **Slippy Toad **Sneech **Sokka **Solid Snake **Songbird Serenade **Sonia & Manic **Sonic The Hedgehog **Sora **Sorey **Soul Evans **Speedy **Spider-Man (Andrew Garfield) **Spider-Man (Tobey Maguire) **Spike (MLP) **Stan Smith **StarFan13 **Starlight Glimmer **Sue **Summer Smith **Sunset Shimmer **Tails **Takato Matsuki **Takuya Kanbara **Tanya Sloan **Teela (2002) **Teen Titans (TTG Counterparts) **Tenten **Terra (Kingdom Hearts) **The 7D **The Dinobots (except Grimlock) **The Foster’s Home Imaginary Friends **The Mighty Mutanimals (2012) **The Mutant Outcasts **The Powerpuff Girls **The Pretty Cure Girls **The Punisher (Thomas Jane) **The Rugrats (AGU Variants) **The Thing (Jamie Bell) **The Thunder God Tribe **The XJ-Sisters **The Yokai Gang **Thomas (Regular Show) **Timmy Turner **Tino Tonitini **Tish Katsufrakis **TJ Johnson **Todd Wyatt **Tohka Yatogami **Tokoha Anjou **Tombo **Tommy Gilligan / The Tommy **Tommy Oliver **Toph **Tramm **Trini Kwan **Tristan Taylor **Trunks **Tsubaki **Tsunade **Tuck **Tucker Foley **Ulrich Stern **Usopp **Vanellope Von Schweetz **Vanessa Wilson / Copycat (Morena Baccarin) **Vector **Ventus / Roxas **Vinnie Terrio **Vol **Wakaba Mine **Wakko Warner **Wallow (Bravest Warriors) **Warpath (Booboo Stewart) **Warren Rocko **Warren Worthington III / Angel (Ben Foster) **Wasabi **Webby Vanderquack (2017) **Weiss Schnee **Wendy Corduroy **Will Vandom **Wreck-It Ralph **Xion **Yakko Warner **Yang Xiao Long **Yoshino & Yoshinon **Yugi Muto **Yukio (Rila Fuhushima) **Yusei Fudo **Zack Taylor **Zakuro Fujiwara **Zapper **Zarya Moonwolf **Zhane **Zilla (1998) **Zoe Orimoto **Zoro **Zuko *The following heroes will survive Thanos's finger snap at the end of Part I, alongside Thor, Rogers, M'Baku, Okoye, Rocket, Rhodes, Romanoff, Banner, Stark, and Nebula: **Adam Park **Aiko Seno **Aisling **Alex **Alexis Rhodes **Alpha 5 **Alpha 6 **Alzack Connell **Applebloom **April O’Neil (2012) **Aqua **Aqualad **Arkayna Goodfey **Ashley Hammond **Astrid Hofferson **Babs Bunny **BB-8 **Beast Boy **Beerus **Beetlejuice (cartoon) **Benson **Black*Star **Blythe Baxter **Brad **Brian Griffin **Brock **Brook **Bu-Ling Huang **Bulk & Skull **Bulla **Bulma **Bumblebee **C-3PO & R2-D2 **Cana Alberona **Captain Celaeno **Carol **Carver Descartes **Casey Jones (2012) **Cecilia Reyes (Alice Braga) **Chi-Chi **Chiaotzu **Chloe Park **Chris Thorndyke **Chrono Shindou **Cilan **Clay **Clemont **Clyde McBride **Coco Adel **Cogman **Connie Maheswaran **Crosshairs **Dan Kuso **Danny Phantom **Danny Vasquez **Daphne Blake **Daredevil (Ben Affleck) **Dawn **Dende **Diana Cavendish **Don Patch **Dot Warner **Droy **Duke Devlin **Eclipsa Butterfly **Edna Mode **Edward Elric **Emerl **Erik Lehnserr / Magneto (Ian McKellen) **Espio **Eva Wei **Felix The Cat **Fionna **Fishlegs Ingerman **Frozone **Furrball **Gene Belcher **Godou Kusanagi **Godzilla (2014) **Gohan **Goku **Gosalyn Mallard **Gray Fullbuster **Grimlock **Guilmon **Hamton J Pig **Harry Potter **Hekapoo **Henry Wong **Herald **Hibiki Tachibana **Hiccup Haddock III **Hinata **Hound **Howard The Duck (Chip Zien) **Huey, Dewey, & Louie (2017) **Hunk **Ice King **IG-80 **IG-82 **IG-88 **Indiana Jones **InuYasha, Shippo, & Sango **Jason Lee Scott **Jaune Arc **Jazz Fenton **Jean Grey (Famke Janssen) **Jean Grey / Phoenix (Sophie Turner) **Jerry Lewis **Jet **Jinmay **Jon Snow **Jubilation Lee / Jubilee (Lana Condor) **Kakkashi **Katie **Kevin Levin **Kick Buttowski **Kid Flash **Kimberly Ann Hart **Kimiko **Kinana **King Kong (2005) **King Kong (2016) **King Mickey **Kirito **Knuckles **Koichi Kimura **Koji Minamoto **Korra **Kotori Itsuka **Krystal **Kurt Wagner / Nightcrawler (Alan Cumming) **Lana Loud **Lego Jango Fett **Levy McGarden **Lilliana Kranjcar **Lincoln Loud **Lockheed **Logan / Wolverine (Hugh Jackman) **Lola Loud **Lorraine McQuarrie **Louise Belcher **Lucario **Luigi **Luke Skywalker (due to the fact that he is a force ghost) **Lumpy Space Princess **Mac & Bloo **Makato Naegi **Mako (Kill La Kill) **Mana Takamiya **Mario **Marshall Lee **Marucho Marukura **Mary Smith **Master Shifu **Matt (Legendary Defender) **May **Megamind & Minion **Melissa Chase **Miles Morales / Spider-Man (Into The SpiderVerse) **Milo Murphy **Minto Aizawa **Misty **Moira MacTaggert (Rose Byrne) **Momoko Asuka **Nab Lasaro **Nami **NANO **Naruto **Nathan Summers / Cable (Josh Brolin) **Neena Thurman / Domino (Zazie Beetz) **Neji **Nico Robin **Nikki, Max, & Neil **Nova **Numbuh 5 **Onpu Segawa **Opal **Optimus Prime **Ororo Munroe / Storm (Halle Berry) **Palutena **Pan (GT) **Pantha **Panther Lily **Pepper Ann **Peter (Rob Delaney) **Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver (Evan Peters) **Piper Willowbrook **Pippi Longstocking **Pit **Plotr Rasputin / Colossus (Daniel Cudmore) **Po The Panda **Porkchop **Princess Luna **Professor Charles Xavier (James McAvoy) **Professor Charles Xavier (Patrick Stewart) **Pyrrha Nikos **Raimundo **Reedus Jonah **Reine Murasame **Remy LeBeau / Gambit (Taylor Kitsch) **Rick & Morty **Rika Nonaka **Roger The Alien **Romeo Conbolt **Rose Tico **Rufus **Runo Misaki **Russell Ferguson **Sailor Mars **Sailor Neptune **Sailor Saturn **Sailor Uranus **Sakura Avalon **Sakura Haruno **Salem Saberhagen **Samuel Guthrie / Cannonball (Charlie Heaton) **Sasuke **Sayuki Manaka **Sci-Twi Sparkle **Scooby-Doo **Select Members Of The New Witch Order (including Sabrina Spellman and Lina Inverse) **Select Members Of The Power Rangers Incarnations (including the 2017 versions) **Select Members Of The Power Rangers Incarnations (Including The 2017 Versions) **Select Members Of The Reservoir Bots **Select Members Of The Reservoir Bots **Serena **Shaggy Rogers **Sheba **Shirabe Tsukuyomi **Shobu Kirifuda **Shun Kazami **Snotlout Jorgenson **Soos **Spider-Man (Into The SpiderVerse) **Sprx-77 **Star Butterfly **Starfire **Steve Smith **Steve Urkel **Steven Universe **Stewie Griffin **Stitch **Sucy Manbavaran **Sun Wukong **Sunli Nevla **Sweetie Belle **Sweetie Pie **Syrus Truesdale **T-Rex (Jurassic Park film series) **Tara Duncan **Taranee Cook **Tea Gardner **Tenzin **Teodora **The DigiDestined & Their Digimon (Seasons 5 – present) (Including Tri) **The Eds **The Furious Five **The Harvey Street Kids (Dot, Lotta, and Audrey) **The Incredibles **The Penguins Of Madagascar **The Punisher (Thomas Jane) **The Thing (Michael Chiklis) **Thomas The Tank Engine & His Friends **Thunder & Lightning **Tien **Tiff & Tuff **Tina Belcher **Tom Lucitor **Tommy Himi **Tony Tony Chopper **Toothless **Trixie **Tsubasa Kazanari **Tuffnut & Ruffnut **Tuxedo Mask **Twilight Sparkle **Ursula (Little Witch Academia) **Uub **Uvia Lockser **Vambre & Prohyas **Vegeta **Velma Dinkley **Videl **Vijeeter Ecor **Wade Wilson / Deadpool (Ryan Reynolds) **Wander & Sylvia **Wendy Marvell **Wheelie & Brains **Wildebeest **William Dunbar **Yajirobe **Yamcha **Yoh Asakura **Yoshi **Yukio (Shioli Kutsuna) **Yumi Ishimaya **Yuri Mariya **Zack Underwood **Zelda **Zordon *Locations seen being empty due to Thanos's Snap in the post-credit scene before Scott Lang's house include: **Townsville (from The Powerpuff Girls) **Canterlot (from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) **Gravity Falls (from Gravity Falls) **Mewni (from Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil) **Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) **Coruscant (from Star Wars) **Magnolia Town (from Fairy Tail) **Kami's Lookout (from Dragonball Z) **Beach City (from Steven Universe) **Mos Eisley Spaceport (from Star Wars) *The film was originally going to be a double feature with its untitled sequel, but it was later decided to be separated into two films. SOUNDTRACK *If I Can't Be Yours (Thanatos), Loren & Mash (End credits song that plays at the beginning of the scroll credits, right after the mid-credit scene)